Question 49 (The Impossible Quiz 2)
Question 49 of The Impossible Quiz 2 is the second "Frank Says" question of the game. Just like in question 5, Frank's angry-looking face will appear on screen and start telling you to type whatever he wants you to. This time, however, it consists of groups of random letters, numbers and symbols instead of actual words. In addition, the "Frank Says..." message on the top part of screen might disappear while you're typing what the speech balloon next to Frank says; if you type something and the "Frank Says" message isn't on the screen, Frank will facepalm and yell "YOU TIT!", plus you'll lose a life. Just like in the previous "Frank Says" question, there are a handful of sets of characters you have to type in order to proceed. You only get one of these each time you get to this question. Included below are the groups of letters that you have to press in each set; the ones you must NOT type will be written between parentheses: File:TIQ2_-_49_(2).png|One of the possible results (X-Q-B) File:TIQ2_-_49_(3).png|No further comment needed (Ctrl-Space-Up-Alt) File:Frank don't say!.png|The question when typing without the "Frank Says" message. *The first set has you typing 4-3-?-9-Enter, and will result in a picture of a confused Dennis The Square Tomato, asking what you just typed. *The second set requires you to press Delete loads and loads of times, specifically 40 (alternatively hold the button down), resulting in a picture of a lemur wearing a Santa hat. *The third set will ask you to type Ctrl-Space-Up-(F)-Alt, resulting in a picture of a gross stick figure with blood and poo everywhere, with "LOLOLOL" and some other random stuff written on it. *The fourth and final set asks you to type X-Q-(Caps Lock)-B-(:), and the picture you'll see is the one with Chris the Cat used in Question 68 of the first Quiz . Once again, after you're shown the picture corresponding to each set of characters, you'll be sent to the next question. You don't need to use the Shift key for this question. For example, if they ask you to type a "?", you would have to type "/" instead. Do note that non-English keyboards may require a different key to be pressed. For "?", it should be one of the keys on the right side, close to the right shift. You can safely test different buttons to find the right one, since Frank doesn't care if you press a wrong one, except during the trick tells. Mobile version Just like the previous "Frank Says" question, this question had to be omitted from the iOS version of The Impossible Quiz 2 due to the lack of a keyboard. Because of this, the order of a few questions was changed around: Questions 45 to 48 were pushed one space forward, with a brand new question filling number 45. This allowed the original Question 48 ("Where do universal serial buses pick their passengers?") to take the spot of the original "Frank Says" question. Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:Keyboard Questions Category:Variable Questions Category:Spelling Questions